fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Baseball 3DS/Story Mode
This article is the Story Mode for Mario Baseball 3DS. Plot: Mario (Plumber's Problem) In the Baseball Kingdom, Mario is sitting in a Toad House looking at his Baseball gear and is sitting back relaxing from saving Princess Peach. But he sees a note on the floor that just got posted into the door. Mario reads to see what it says; I have once again caught your puny little Princess, and her baseball team friends, If you want her and her friends back you must gather some Baseball teamates and head to my castle, there you will challenge me and beat me then I will return them -Bowser. Straight away Mario heads down to his stadium. Goal: Find all your team from Mario Stadium and head to Bowser's Castle Plot: Peach (Peach's Escape) After Peach and her Baseball team have been kidnapped, Peach is on the top floor, she waits bored and hard, then thinks of an escape plan. Then she charms the Koopa Troopa guard which lets her out then goes down stairs. Peach now must go down the levels defeat one of Koopa Troopa's teamates on each floor, steal the key and help her team escape. Goal: Escape with your teamates out of Bowser's Castle. Plot: Yoshi (Yoshi and the evil RoboToad) Yoshi is now enjoying an ice cream, but notices a Toad figure who looks very suspicous, he then thinks his team should be in Yoshi Park practicing. He now waits, but no one comes, he then looks for them in Yoshi Park, which has mysteriously gone dark. Yoshi must find his kidnapped teamates which he finds out after saving a Wiggler, then discovers that that mysterious Toad is actually one of the Baseball Referees who has been programed evil. Goal: Find your teamates and turn the RoboToad off. Plot: Wario (Wario's Idea) Wario decides he didn't do his best at the Baseball Kingdom last time, he then gets an idea to recruit a more powerful team with Waluigi and then goes around challlenging various characters, but then he comes across a RoboToad who beats him and steals his money, after this Wario follows him... Goal: Find your team. Plot: Donkey Kong (Banana Investigator) Donkey Kong has been looking for Banana's in the Jungle, but he can't find any, he notices a shadowy Toad but doesn't wonder about that. Donkey Kong is very angry and will do anything for some Banana's , he is now investigating who is stealing them, he goes around the Jungle to his teamates and questions them if they stole them. They say How dare you think I'm the thief then they challenge you to a mission, then they will join you and help find out. Soon they find the RoboToad and hit him with a Coconut. Goal: Beat your teamtes and get the thief evil RoboToad! Cutscene 1: Wario, Yoshi and DK's team's Troubles This cutscene is shown when completing all the main five stories, Wario and Yoshi talk about the evil RoboToads and DK comes in and does too, Wario says This is Bowser's work, I wouldn't do this and then all the three and their teams head to Bowser Castle. Cutscene 2: Mario, Peach, Yoshi, DK and Wario meet This cutscene is where everyone says what has happened and now wait outside Bowser's door to challenge him. This is after the first cutscene. Plot: Mario, Peach, Yoshi, DK and Wario (The Game) Bowser opens the door and shouts angrily at Koopa Troopa for letting Peach escape, then Bowser challenges you to a game. You can choose who will be in your team but you still can't choose Luigi's, Rosalina's, Birdo's or Koopa Troopa's team. Goal: Defeat Bowser's team Part 2 Bowser is defeated and runs back inside with his team, then 12 RoboToads appear outside and challenge them, now you must beat these but they are harder than Bowser's Team. Plot: Bowser Unlockable ''(RoboToad Rampage) '''ALTERNATE STORY ENDING' Bowser is fed up of not being invited to the Baseball Kingdom nor is he happy of not getting a Stadium. He rebuilds the broken Stadiums and sends Mario a letter. He then gets Ludwig Von. Koopa to program some Evil RoboToads, Bowser then orders them to do things and they do as told. Then Bowser notices Mario's, Peach's, Yoshi's, Wario's, DK's teams outside. They all now know and told eachother what has happened, Bowser must go against one of their randomly selected teams. After this you see them get away and think most of your plan has gone wrong, but then 12 RoboToads approach you and your team, they challenge you to a Baseball Match! Goal: Beat the good guy's team and defeat the RoboToads Plot: Luigi (Ghostly Game) After Bowser's Story 'DIFFERENT STORY' Luigi and his team have been locked in Luigi's Mansion, Lugi must find his team then head for a match against 12 ghosts and get they key to get out. Goal: Find your team and beat the ghosts! Plot: Rosalina (Galaxy's Baseball) After Bowser's Story 'DIFFERENT STORY' While Rosalina is bored in the Galaxy she looks through the Comet Observatory to the Mushroom Kingdom. There she sees people playing Baseball, Rosalina wants to join in so she must recruit a team! Goal: Recruit Rosalina's team! Plot: Birdo (Dress to Impress) After Bowser's Story 'DIFFERENT STORY' Birdo decides that it wants to impress Yoshi, by beating Yoshi in a game of baseball, Birdo of course needs a team, she must recruit members and go to Yoshi Park against Yoshi's team. Goal: Recruit a team and beat Yoshi! Note: Koopa Troopa's team must be unlcoked through completing every plot. Extra Mode In this mode you can wander around areas and challenge teams, this mode only includes Mario Stadium, Peach's Castle, Wario City, Yoshi Park, DK Jungle, Birdo's Candy Land, Rosalina's Ice World, Luigi's Mansion, Bowser's Castle and Koopa Troopa Beach to wander on. Category:Subpages